ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic
| addpubcat# = | nonUS = }} Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide, initially known as Sonic & Mega Man: When Worlds Collide, is a twelve part story arc epic spanning three comic titles (thirteen part story arc spanning four comic titles if including Worlds Collide: Prelude) - Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Universe, and Archie Mega Man - and is published by Archie Comics. It features a crossover from Capcom's Mega Man universe and Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog universe. It premiered on 10 April 2013. History and Information Background On 3 July 2012 on the website ComingSoon.net was provided for attendees an overview of the details of the event to be held on Sunday July 15 of that year, the San Diego Comic Con. In the room 24ABC, from 10:00 to 11:00 am, take out the event called "Sonic and Mega Man: Video Game Comics Showcase". Event of such magnitude for the artist Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante, one of the managers of the current draft Mega Man comic book autographed with a design released Mega Man and Sonic shaking hands, referring to the commercial promotion of Mega Man: The Wily Wars in the 90's. The Heroes Collide On 9 July, Brian Truitt, writer, and blogger editor USA Today, posted on his Twitter the image named Heroes Collide, with the following comment: "Hmmm. Just got a super-duper-secret very archiecomics @ mail. Do I asked about it be treated?". It would have speculated that in the coming days Archie Comics would provide official information about the true meaning of the image. The Notice of Archie: When Worlds Collide The next day, 10 July, Paul Kaminski, CEO of Archie Comics held a press conference: "We have been devising this for years. From the moment we had to Mega Man to Archie, we knew we wanted to bring Sonic and the Blue Bomber together. It's a big budget pelicual showing two of the most historic franchises in video games. This never happened before. We are making history here, and will knock out people in an embrace. This is about what comics try - drama, fun, action and tons of surprises. Fans will not be disappointed". Therefore, the 1st cover of "When Worlds Collide" as the new comic book titled 12 chapters, is shown to the public. No Animal-Human Romance On the same day at 3:30 pm, Evan Narcisse, webmaster Kotaku.com done an interview with Ian Flynn, the main contributor to the Mega Man comic in Archie, titling it as "Sonic-Mega Man Crossover Won't Feature Any Human-Animal Romance". During the interview, Flynn joked about a romance between the character of Amy Rose and Dr. Wily, in response to a similar question made by Narcisse. It was concluded that the work was necessary to unstable when they go through both franchises. At the end of it, the website publishes two promotional images bringing out a Proto Man, Knuckles, Shadow and Bass. Rivals Collide At 6:03 pm, MTV Geek publishes on its website the interview he made with Paul Kaminski and Ian Flynn, where he proceeds to speculate on the sketch—Tramal line of comics—and the possible reason for the union of both universes. Flynn mentioned the interest of sharing the contents of twelve chapters in a course of four months. Archie Comics is distributing the series of "Rivals Collide". Sonic Meets Mega Man At 2:10 pm on 15 July, in Comics Alliance published an interview with Paul Kaminski made at Comic-Con, entitled as "Sonic Meets Mega Man" which reveals vague parts of the plot and the means by which will be published three books are divided into four chapters each. Kaminski argues that the chronological location "When Worlds Collide" would not go according to any of the two comics, to avoid being incommodious to Flynn in the project. "The moments of Wily and Eggman will be in this story retail outlets ..." List of Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issues Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide's story line spans over a total of twelve (thirteen with the prologue included) comic book issues that are from the Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Universe and Mega Man comic book titles that is published by Archie Comics (four comics from each series). The story line is split up into three acts (with the exception of the prologue), each which is consisting of four issues: Prelude *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #247 *''Mega Man'' #23 Kindred Spirits *''Mega Man'' #24 *''Sonic Universe'' #51 *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #248 *''Mega Man'' #25 Into The Warzone *''Sonic Universe'' #52 *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #249 *''Mega Man'' #26 *''Sonic Universe'' #53 Chaos Clash *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #250 *''Mega Man'' #27 *''Sonic Universe'' #54 *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #251 Related comics Aftermath Both comics start off with the title characters recalling past events, and then ending up back home. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #252 **Remains of the Egg-Wily Machine X are shown at the Efrika Plains **Vague references are made to Mega Man, twice in the story and once in the Off-Panel section. *''Mega Man'' #28 **Dr. Wily doesn't remember Dr. Eggman, though he retains resentment from their falling out in the form of having the violent urge to stomp on a carton of eggs. Tie-ins *''Sonic Universe'' #50 **The main story, "Forged in Fire" ends with Dr. Eggman ordering Metal Sonic to report to the Interdimensional Gateway to meet his new partner. Said partner is described to be a base villain like himself. Takes place before Sonic the Hedgehog #247 and Mega Man #23. *''Sonic Universe'' #55 *''Sonic Universe'' #56 *''Sonic Universe'' #57 *''Sonic Universe'' #58 **Blaze makes a vague recollection to her role in the event. The Wily Egg is revealed to have ended up in the Sol Zone and modified by Captain Metal into the Egg O'War. Similarities between Sonic and Mega Man There are similar things in both the Sonic franchise and the Mega Man franchise. *The main protagonists are both blue (Sonic and Mega Man). *The main antagonists are both human, contain some sort of facial hair, are bald, and are both scientists that make robots (Eggman and Doctor Wily). *The main protagonists have rivals that are both red (Knuckles and Proto Man). *The main protagonists have rivals that are both black (Bass and Shadow). *The main protagonists both have an antagonistic robot copy of them (Metal Sonic and Bass/Copy Robot). *Both of the main characters have a dog (Sonic owns Muttski; Mega Man owns Rush). *Both of the characters have a father (Sonic has Jules Hedgehog and to a degree Sir Charles Hedgehog; Mega Man has Dr. Light). **Coincidentally, while Sonic is organic and has a robotic father, Mega Man is mechanical and has an organic father. *Both of them had an encounter with beings from space (Wisp and Duo). *Both of the main characters have gained transformations to increase their power or give them new skills (Super Sonic/Hyper Sonic/Ultra Sonic/Eco Sonic/Excalibur-Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic/Polar Sonic/Solar Sonic and Power Mega Man/Jet Mega Man/Super Mega Man). **For Worlds Collide Mega Man while using the Super Adapter and powered by the Chaos Emeralds became Super Armor Mega Man. Trivia *All of the comic series that Worlds Collide will take on either milestone issues (Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man) or right after a milestone issue (Sonic Universe). *All of the issues have variant covers featuring either a Mega Man version or a Sonic version of the cover. *The cover of ''Sonic Universe'' #51 is a reference to the Marvel Vs Capcom series. *Blaze is the only major character in Worlds Collide who does not appear in any of the covers (excluding her cameo in Archie Sonic Free Comic Book Day 2013). *A Goomba from the Super Mario Bros. ''series appears in one panel in [[Archie Mega Man Issue 27|''Worlds Collide #10]]. *Although, Jet and Big didn't have any role, they appeared in ''StH'' #251 off-panel where Jet expressed his displeasure about why he wasn't in When Worlds Collide. Big comforted him saying Froggy wasn't there either. Gallery Promotional Art MM-shirt-megasonic.jpg|Original image Sonic and Mega Man shaking hands, used as promotion of Mega Man: The Wily Wars PanelComiconSanDiego.jpg Sonic & Mega Man Worlds chocan.jpg|Promotional art for the Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide series Worldscollide.jpg Sonic y megaman hero up.jpg|The Heroes Collide - Sonic & Mega Man Protoknuckles.jpg|The Rivals Collide - Proto Man & Knuckles Bassshadow.jpg|The Dark Rivals Collide - Shadow & Bass Megasonicpower.jpg|A Nintendo Power feature of the cross-over. S&MM_Dates.jpg|The issue dates of When Worlds Collide. Cover Arts Trade Paperback Volumes S&MM_Trade_Paperbacks_1.jpg|Volume 1: Kindred Spirits S&MM WC Vol2.jpg|Volume 2: Into the Warzone S&MM WC Vol3.png|Volume 3: Chaos Clash Regular Covers Sonic FCBD 2013.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 0 (Prelude) MM 24 01.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 1 SU 51 Cover.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 2 STH 248 Cover.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 3 MM 25 01.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 4 Universe 521.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 5 Sonic-249-megaman-pt-6.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 6 Original.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 7 Megasonic02.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 8 StH_250.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 9 MM 27 Cover.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 10 SU 54 Cover.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 11 AStH-251RegularC.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 12 Variant Covers MM 24 Sonic Variant.png|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 1 - Team Sonic Variant MM 24 Mega Man variant.png|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 1 - Team Mega Man Variant MM 24 Exclusive Cover.png|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 1 - Comic Convention Cover SU 51 Rivals Variant.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 2 - Rivals Variant StH248 Variant.png|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 3 - Rivals Variant MM 25 02.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 4 - Evil Friends Forever Variant Universe 522.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 5 - Team Sonic Variant Universe 523.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 5 - Team Mega Man Variant StH 249 Variant.png|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 6 - 16-Bit Variant MM-26 Variant Cover.png|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 7 - 16-Bit Variant SU 53 Variant.png|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 8 - Evil Friends Forever Variant Sonic250MMvar-noscale.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 9 - Team Mega Man Variant Sonic250Sonvar-noscale.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 9 - Team Sonic Variant MM 27 Variant Cover.png|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 10 - P.I.C Variant ASU|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 11 - P.I.C Variant AStH|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 12 - Evil Friends Forever Variant SMMconexcl.jpg|Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide Issue 12 - Comic Convention Cover Category:2013 comic debuts Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Mega Man Category:Archie Comics limited series Category:Capcom Versus (series)